


The Knot

by spensierata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crack-ish, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Season/Series 08, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spensierata/pseuds/spensierata
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a misunderstanding. The prompt being: “How could you say that?”





	The Knot

“How could you say that?” Scully’s words were heavy with distaste, dripping with hurt, barely containing her frustration as she turned on him; five feet two inches of hormones and ten pounds of baby squishing her guts. He knew he fucked up, well and truly, when she didn’t even try to hide it behind an _I’m/it’s/everything’s fine_.

“I mean, how _dare_ you even suggest I couldn't...”

“Scully, I didn’t mean anything by it…” He began to interrupt but wisely backed down at her downright murderous glare. Mulder was beginning to believe he’d left his spine six feet under as he watched her pace her apartment in her orthopaedic shoes and sweater set, and felt the same trepidation as he had to face a liver-eating mutant.

“Mulder, I just can’t fathom how after everything we’ve been through you can't seem to believe in me or in my ability to do this on my own, because I can do it, Mulder, and so help me, I fucking _will_ ,”

Mulder silenced her by taking her trembling hands in his, and stepped out onto eggshells and hoped for the best.

“You’re right, Scully, I wasn’t sure before,” said Mulder, playing with her hands as he laid out his confession, “I wasn’t sure and it was dumb of me, but I thought... I would never be able to give you what you needed, and now it’s here and I just… I didn’t know what more I could do,”

Mulder dropped down on one knee, Scully tried to step back in apprehension, but he stilled her by touching his cool fingers to her ankle.

“Mulder…”

“Scully,” He continued, “I’m surer now than I ever have been of anything, I always want to be there for you, if you’ll let me,”

She bit her lip as she considered, watching him as he watched her patiently with his soul exposed.

When she finally nodded, his crooked smile lit up his face. He bent to tie her laces and kissed her deeply once he straightened, but not before he kissed her belly on the way up and leaving their baggage at her feet.


End file.
